Falling for Sakura
by Ketsueki no Kuki
Summary: Sakura was just an ordinary girl. She goes to work one day and her boss demands she take the next few months off. Ino decided to get involved and sets Sakura up on a bunch of dates. Poor little Sakura didn't know what was coming. You choose the characters
1. Forced Vacation

Sakura Kiss

SakuMulti -AU

Chapter 1- Our How To Girl

A/N This story was originally going to be MadaSaku but I changed my mind half an hour after I started writing this. Oh and the title is… a working title. Tell me if you have any ideas for a better one. And this story was inspired by a banana and the movie "How to lose a guy in ten days".

* * *

Sakura woke up to the annoying beep of her alarm clock. Sighing she sat up in her soft bed, the light green comforter and pink sheets falling to her waist. She tossed the sheets off her body and stood up. She walked over to her white dresser, pulled out some clothes, and went outside of her bedroom to her bathroom which was located across the hall of her apartment. Sakura's apartment wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. It was only one floor with one bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. She didn't have much money to spend on a house, she only had the money from her parents when they died and the money she makes from her job, a writer for a magazine. She does the "how to…" of the most popular magazine in Konoha, the 'New Leaf Trends'. It was a weird name for a magazine but it fit just as the name Sakura fits our pink haired how to girl. Speaking of which, said girl was getting ready for work.

Sakura got into the shower after stripping of her pajamas which consisted of a white tank top and a pair of blue sweatpants that rolled up to the knees. She turned on the water and washed her hair and body. After all that was done she wrapped her white towel around her creamy white body and blow dried her hair. Once her hair was dry she put on her clothes. She wore a black tight skirt that reached mid thigh, a pale green button up blouse with a white vest, and white heals. Her hair was curled and pushed back with a light green head band and she head on a necklace with a black heart shaped locket attached to it. Inside the locket was her favorite picture of her and her two friends and their teacher when they were in middle school. Sakura was in the middle with Naruto on her right and Sasuke on her left. To the back was their old teacher Kakashi. Sakura would always wear that necklace as a memory for the better times.

Once Sakura was dressed she got her small purse and grabbed her keys, then headed out the door. She made sure to lock it before leaving.

Sakura walked down Fire street and into Dessert road. After walking for not even thirty seconds she walked up the sidewalk to the front door of one of her friends houses. Sakura rang the door bell and waited for someone to answer. She heard shuffling and then the door opened to reveal a brown haired man in a black suit.

"Hey Sakura. Gaara will be down in a few seconds so come in and wait in the living room." The man said, stepping aside to let the pink haired girl in.

"Thanks Kankuro, Gaara always seems to be running late nowadays." Sakura said smiling. She entered the big house and walked over to the black leather couch where she sat down. She and Gaara had been friends since high school and ever since Sakura got the job in the magazine she would walk over here and Gaara would give her and their other friends a ride to work. Gaara and his brother Kankuro worked in the family business Corp. and Temari, their sister, worked with Sakura and some others in the magazine business.

Finally after waiting for about five minutes two people came down the stairs. "Sakura, you're here early." one of the people noticed.

"Actually, you're late." Sakura said, grinning. The one had spoken earlier sighed. "Whatever, lets just go. Got the keys Gaara?" The person asked the other. The red head nodded and walked out to the garage, with the other three fallowing. "Temari, I will drive Sakura today." Gaara said as Temari was getting in the drivers seat of the silver McLAREN F1 1992. "Fine, Kankuro you're driving me." Temari said as closed the door to the expensive car and walked over to another expensive looking car, the black BMW Concept CS.

"Fine." Kankuro grumbled and got into his car.

Sakura got into the McLAREN F1 and watched as Gaara walked around the car and got into the drivers side.

Gaara stuck the keys in and revived the engine, the quiet purr filling the silence as Gaara pulled out of the garage and went down Dessert road and into Tea Leaves street, the opposite direction from which Sakura had come.

"Temari and Kankuro are going to be picking up Ino, TenTen, and Hinata." Gaara said as he made a right turn.

"Oh, okay then." Sakura said.

"So how has work been going for you?" Gaara asked.

"Fine, I just finished a new article. It's called 'How to get a guy'. I have to present it to the boss today to see if it will make the magazine this week." Sakura said.

"How to get a guy? How did that work for you and who did you try it on?" Gaara asked, becoming more into the conversation.

"It went fine. I didn't try it, Ino did. Well she doesn't know she did, so don't tell her." Sakura looked over at the red head who was now chuckling.

"What do you mean she doesn't know?" Gaara asked once he stopped chuckling.

"I observed her when we went to a club, wrote down everything she did and said. It was a big help." Sakura smiled at the memory of Ino flirting senseless with a bunch of different guys.

"Well, here we are." Gaara announced once they arrived at the big building.

"Thanks for driving me Gaara, see you around!" Sakura called out as she got out of the silver car and walked over to the building in which she worked.

"Hey Sakura!" Some one called out. Sakura turned around and saw her friends running toward her.

"Hey guys!" Sakura greeted.

"So how did it go with your new 'How to' article?" A girl with brown hair in two buns on the side of her head asked.

"Really good TenTen. I didn't have to do anything." Sakura answered, smiling at the girl.

"What do you mean you didn't have to anything?" Someone with long purple-ish hair asked.

"Ino did everything!" Sakura laughed.

"What do you mean I did everything?" a blond girl, Ino, asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean Ino did everything?" The purple haired girl questioned.

"I observed Ino when we went to that club Hinata." Sakura told the two girls.

"God Sakura, if you keep doing that how are you going to get a boyfriend?" Ino asked, groaning.

"You guys are asking a lot of questions. Now come on, we have to get to a meeting." Sakura said and walked to the stairs.

"Do we always have to use the stairs? There is an elevator." Ino grumbled.

"Ino, first of all, the elevator is for handicap. Second, it's healthy to take the stairs." Sakura said.

Once they got to the top of the stairs they walked down the hall and past the second floor registration desk, waving to the girl working, and into a very large room with a long table and several chairs surrounding it.

Each of the girls took a seat and waited for everyone else to arrive.

*SAKURA POV*

Once everyone was present and seated the boss got started.

"Okay first thing of today, Sakura." The boss looked over to the me and nodded. I nodded back and took out my article. "At the beginning of this week you gave me my assignment which was 'How to get a guy'. I have done some studying at a club and this is what I got." I said handing the boss the article I wrote.

She looked over it and nodded in approval while reading.

"This is very good Sakura. What is your next 'How to'?" The boss asked once she was finished reading.

"I was thinking-"

"I was thinking that you should give Sakura some time off." Ino interrupted what I was going to say.

"Hm. You might be right Ino. Sakura, you have worked ever since you started, and that was a year and a half ago, with no personal time off." The boss said, turning towards me.

"She needs to get out and get a boyfriend." Ino interrupted once more. I glared at her.

"Ino is right. When was the last time you went out on a date?" The boss asked me.

"Uh…" I responded dumbly. I didn't really know. Sure it was a long time ago but when the last time I had a boyfriend doesn't really matter.

"It was about two years ago." The boss said. She knows who I have dated and for how long because she's not only my boss, but also my Aunt. I lived with her for a while after my parents died but then I decided I wanted to live on my own, so she bought me an apartment and some furniture to go in it. She still looks after me and she's the one who got me not only this job, but also my night job, a bar tender. Sure it wasn't the best job in the world but I need the money to pay for medical school and I want to be the one who earns it. I don't want Tsunade to buy me into everything. Plus I get to meet all sorts of people, most are drunk of course… but it will help when I become a doctor.

"What are you getting at?" I asked a little worried.

"Sakura you are taking a vacation. You need to go date some boys, have some fun. Don't, and I repeat, Don't, come back to work for the next couple of months. I will tell you when you can come back to both of your jobs, but until I say so you must stay away." Tsunade said, or ordered I guess.

"But what am I supposed to do?" I asked. I think I sounded defended and like I was about to cry. I'm not _that _much of a workaholic.

"Date!" All of the people in the meeting room shouted.

After the meeting was over I went into my office and took out my cell phone. I typed in a few numbers and held the phone to my ear, waiting for someone to pick up. After four rings the person finally answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Gaara. Um… I was wondering if you could drive me home. Could you please?" I asked.

"_What did you do? Are you fired? Do you need a job? You want me to pick you up now?" _Gaara sounded somewhat worried.

"I didn't do anything! I'm not fired, I don't need a job and yes could you please pick me up now?" I sighed. Gaara wasn't usually the type to get so worried.

"_If you didn't do anything and you're not fired… then why do you need me to pick you up now? It's a little early isn't it?" _Gaara asked.

"I have the next few months off." I said, sighing.

"_Oh. Okay see you in a few minutes. Where?" _

"Down in the star bucks parking lot?"

"_Okay, see you there."_ Gaara hung up and the voice operator sounded "If you'd like to make a call-" I hung up, clicking the end button on my blackberry pearl flip.

*Normal POV*

Little did Sakura know, Ino listened to her half conversation just outside her door.

Smirking, Ino pulled out her own cell phone, a HTC Hero pink unlocked Smartphone, and went through her contacts before finding the right one then calling and waiting for the person to answer.

"_What?"_ The person asked.

"Hello Naruto, you still single?" Ino asked, evil smirk still in place.

"_Yes but I would never go out with you."_

"Fine, but you owe me a favor so I want you to go out with a friend of mine." Ino's smirk grew even wider, if that was possible.

"_I might regret asking this but who, what does she look like, and where?"_

"Her name is Sakura Haruno. Meet her near star bucks on Madam Lane. She has pink hair, you cant miss her."

"_Sure I guess." _And Ino's already big smirk grew ten times bigger and twenty times more evil when she heard his reply.

Poor little Sakura didn't know what was coming._

* * *

_

**A/N: Hi! Please review and tell me if you have a better title for this story! ^_^ WILL BE SAKUMULTI! Tell me who you want in it and I will have them in it!**


	2. Naruto Pays the day!

Sakura Kiss

SakuMulti -AU

Chapter 2- Thank you Naruto-sama.

A/N This story was originally going to be MadaSaku but I changed my mind half an hour after I started writing this.

Sakura was walking down the street towards star bucks where she would meet with Gaara so he could drive her home. She didn't see Gaara's car yet and she hasn't had lunch yet so she went inside star bucks to get a muffin or doughnut and a latte.

She walked inside causing the bell to the door to ring. Sakura walked up to the register and ordered a plain doughnut and a latte.

"That will be nine dollars and fifty cents please." The perky cashier said.

Sakura dug through her purse to get her wallet/bill fold, sighing when she couldn't find it.

"I'm sorry. I don't have any money." Sakura admitted, frowning. Just when she was about to walk away and arm reached over her shoulder from behind her. "Here, borrow my money." The man- she assumed it was a man because of his deep and masculine voice- said putting exactly nine dollars and fifty cents on the counter. The cashier looked at him and giggled. "Sure. Do you wanna come to my place?" The cashier asked him, trying to sound seductive and attractive.

"No." The man said sternly. _'He must be used to girls asking him to get in bed with them', _Sakura thought. Sakura turned around to face him and say there was no need for him to pay for her doughnut and coffee, but when she turned around she came face to… chest with him. '_Damn my shortness!'_ Sakura thought once she realized their different height levels.

"Sir, there was no need to-" "Yes there was! You obviously need food, I cant let my date starve to death!" The man shouted at her, taking her wrist in his hand and pulling her over to a table for two. Sakura sat down with her coffee and doughnut in hand as the man sat across from her.

"What do you mean 'date'?" Sakura asked, glaring at the blond haired man in front of her.

"C'mon! Don't you remember me? We used to be best friends in elementary, not that I blame you for forgetting it has been many years. But still you should remember me!" The man whined, throwing his arms in the air, trying to get her to remember him. Now that she had a good look at him she noticed something about him was familiar. The stunning blue eyes, sunny blond hair, sun kissed skin, the colors he wore, black and orange, the three scars that looked like whiskers on each side of his face.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura asked, staring wide eyed.

"The one and only! I actually have my own business running now, I'm surprised you haven't seen me on the news." Naruto grinned.

"Naruto, it seems you have had a lot of success in life." Sakura smiled at her old friend.

"Yeah well, what about you? What are you up to nowadays?" Naruto asked, putting his elbow on the table and resting his head against his hand.

"Nothing much. I have two jobs from my aunt. Well not anymore, she's making me take a vacation, in fact I'm here waiting for my friend to pick me up. But whatever, what have you been up too?" Sakura asked, taking the subject off her.

"Other than the whole I own my family company thing, A LOT! The worst, all of the owners of big Corporation's have to get married! That means I have to get married too!" Naruto banged his head on the table.

"Sorry?" Sakura said unsure if she should apologize or congratulate.

"It's okay! Now I have the perfect person to marry!" Naruto smiled at her.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"You!"

"…"

"?"

"…"

"Uh?"

"…?"

"Sakura-chan?"

"…What… did you… say?"

"I said I chose you to marry me!" Naruto gave her his fox like grin. Just then Gaara walked into the coffee house. _'Thank Kami! Gaara has amazing timing!'_ Sakura thought once she looked at the tall, red haired man walking towards her.

"Um… I gotta go, my friend is here. I'll repay you later. Bye Naruto-san!" Sakura jumped out of her seat and ran towards the door, not stopping to greet her f jade eyed friend.

*Sakura POV*

That was really weird. Well, I'm glad I got to see Naruto again. I took my heart locket in my hands as I walked to Gaara's car. Gaara was fallowing a few feet away and Naruto was still inside.

"What was that about?" Gaara asked in his usual dead-bored tone as he got in the car.

"Nothing, I just ran into an old friend and he bought me a coffee so next time I see him I have to repay him." I answered. It wasn't really a lie, I did have to do that, but it wasn't the whole truth.

"Are you sure that's all?" Gaara looked at me like he knew I wasn't telling him something.

"Yes." I lied. "Can we please go? I really want to get home." I said, changing the subject.

"Whatever." Gaara said as he backed out of his parking space and went down the road, heading towards my house.

When we arrived, I looked over to Gaara, smiled, and said thank you, before getting out of the car and walking up to my small, two floor, home.

I took the key out of my skirt pocket and jammed it into the lock, turning it and throwing the door open.

I stepped inside, and before closing the door I waved to Gaara who was just now leaving on his way back to work.

I closed the door and threw my purse on the coffee table in the living room. I walked into the kitchen to get an apple, since I never got to finish my coffee and muffin from star bucks. As soon as I took a bite of the apple my phone rang.

Sighing I walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said into thee phone.

"_Hey Sak!" _the other line yelled from the other side of the phone.

"Hey Ino. What'cha calling for?"

"_I was just wondering what happened when you left work. Who came and picked you up?"_

"I called and asked Gaara. We met at star bucks and while I was there I ran into Naruto. You remember him don't you?"

"_Loud, obnoxious, stupid?"_

"Yeah, a male version of you in a way."

"_Mean! But yeah I remember him. Did he remember you?"_

"Apparently. He bought my coffee and muffin and we sat down and talked to each other. Well, that is until,"

"_Until what!"_

**Ino POV**

"Until what!" I practically yelled into the phone.

"_Until he asked me to MARRY HIM."_

"MARRY HIM!" I screamed. It was _so _not supposed to happen like this. I mean, I know these big company owners are in need of a wife, but I didn't think Naruto would actually ask Sakura to marry him!

"_Yes! I saw Gaara then and told Naruto I would pay him back later and then I ran for Gaara's car."_

"Wow. How did Gaara react when you told him that his old friend asked you to marry him?"

"_Huh? Oh, I didn't tell Gaara. I didn't think it really mattered to him."_

Oh Sakura, always so naive and oblivious. It was obvious that Gaara liked her, Temari knew it too. If Gaara wasn't in love with her, he wouldn't have forced Temari to pick us up for work and let him pick Sakura up. Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. What am I going to do with her? Oh, that's right, I am going to set her up on a bunch of dates with a bunch of company owners and she will fall in love with one of them! I am so good!

"Whatever forehead. I gotta go, talk to ya later."

"_Bye Pig."_

I hit end on my cell phone then looked through my contacts and called Naruto.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Finally he picked up.

"_What?"_ He growled into the phone. Talk about rude! I am the girl that got him to see Sakura again! He should be thankful.

"I was wondering if you wanted Sakura's phone number, but if you are going to be rude then never mind."

"_Wait! I do want her phone number, tell me please?"_

That's more like it.

"Her home phone number is ***-**** (I am not going to give any real number or 555 number so deal with it) . Her cell number is ^^^-^^^^. You're welcome, now good bye!" I hung up the phone.

Sakura was going to get a boyfriend if she wants one or not!

!REVIEW WHO YOU WANT IN THIS STORY!

…...

End of chapter!

Review please! Next guy is either going to be Kakashi or Sasuke.


	3. Sasuke the Serial Killer Wait, What?

Sakura Kiss

SakuMulti -AU

Chapter 3- Serial Killer Sasuke. Wait what?

A/N This story was originally going to be MadaSaku but I changed my mind half an hour after I started writing this.

I was bored an needed something to do. I couldn't quiet start Cherry Blossom's Demon because I don't have enough reviews. Also after I complete some of my stories, I will post my newest story- not yet edited- called "MAD HATTER MAFIA" It's a multi-Saku fanfic that also has some unusual characters used- Yahiko, Izuna, and some Alice In The Country Of Hearts characters. Now to the story. PLEASE REVIEW OR NO UPDATE!

!

Normal POV~~~~~~~~~

It was a new day and Sakura was just waking up. The light from the window shining on her face. It was a peaceful morning… until Sakura's cell phone went off that is.

"Who are you and why the hell are you calling so early?" Sakura grumbled into the phone as she sat up in her bed, the pink silk sheets and green comforter falling to her waist.

"_It's ten in the morning Sakura-chan!" _It was Naruto. Her old friend from elementary school. _Elementary._

The same guy who asked her to marry him after they reunited at Starbucks. In her heart shaped locket around her neck she had a picture of him with her and two other guys. She was in the middle with her old crush on her right and Naruto on her left. Her old sensei was standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders and a sheepish smile on his face. That was her favorite teacher.

"How did you get my number?" Sakura asked.

"_I'm rich Sakura-chan. I can get anything." _Naruto said.

"Why are you calling?" Sakura got out of her bed.

"_Because I want to talk to you!"_

"I cant really talk to you right now, I have to take a shower then go to the store. Most of us don't have personal chefs that do that for us." The pinkette sighed.

"_Well I cant meet you at the store then!" _Naruto cried into the phone.

"_What store- huh? Uh… hang on for a second Sakura-chan!" _Naruto seemed to be talking to someone else.

"_I don't wanna! Shut up teme. Why cant you go? Yeah yeah yeah. I'll go just hold on teme."_

"Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"_Sorry Sakura-chan, I cant meet you today. Maybe some other time?"_

"Whatever. Bye." Sakura hung up the phone with a yawn. She grabbed an outfit out of her dresser and walked into her bathroom. Stripping out of her pajamas- Black booty shorts and a neon green tank top, she got into the shower. Turning the water on hot, she sighed.

She had nothing to do today other than do some shopping. Maybe something exciting will happen.

Once Sakura was finished with her shower she put on her clothes, a tight black long sleeve shirt it has flowing angle sleeves but is tight around the waist. She also had on a pair of light blue washed out skinny jeans with black boots that went to her knees and white fingerless gloves. Her waist length pink hair was up in a bun and her regular locket hanging around her neck.

"Guess I should go to the grocery now. I wonder if Temari will let me use her car…" Sakura shrugged and walked out of the out of the bathroom and into her apartment's living room. She grabbed her apartment key and a white coat. It was the third of January, so it was cold outside. Konoha had the worst winters.

Sakura walked outside, locking the door behind her, and wondered over to Dessert street. It was eight in the morning and she walked up the sidewalk to Gaara's house/mansion. Gaara was the owner of some big company, I mentioned that before though right? Oh well.

Knocking on the door Sakura looked around. Everything was covered in snow. It appears that it was snowing last night, there were at least three inches on the ground.

"Hell-Oh." Kankuro, Gaara's older brother, opened the door.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here? Gaara said you had to take a forced vacation.

Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"I was actually wondering if I could borrow a car… I'm going to the grocery and my car is still in the shop." Sakura explained. Her friend TenTen was driving her car and she got into an accident. She apologized over and over and agreed to pay for the damages. Unfortunately, that left Sakura without a car.

"Sure! You can barrow mine, here are the keys." Kankuro handed her the black car keys.

"It's right there, the red one." The brown haired man pointed towards a red mustang.

"Thanks Kankuro!" Sakura kissed his cheek and walked towards the car.

"N-no problem!" Kankuro blushed.

Sakura waved and got into the car, jabbing the keys in and turning it on. She drove away onto Mason street.

She made a few turns before ending up in the parking lot of the local sells-everything-but-people-and-some-illegal-stuff-though-we-do-sell-C4-bombs-for-who-knows-why market. That wasn't the real name of the store, the real name was too long. It was Angelic Bar, Grocery, Market, Mini-diner, and Sewing school store. Yes. That WAS the real name.

Sighing, Sakura got out of her car-after parking it of course- and walked towards the store, getting many wolf whistles on the way.

Running her hand through her hair and ignoring the whistles and calls she walked through he doors of the market. She grabbed a cart and walked around the store, getting anything she might need and putting it in her cart.

She got to the pocky section and saw the last container of strawberry pocky. She left her cart at the end of the isle and walked down towards her beloved pocky. She reached up to grab the last container of her favorite snack, only to see it snatched by someone wearing a black hoodie. The thief was standing right behind her, so she did the only thing she could think of in her pocky deprived state, she turned around and all but tackled him. She tried to snatch the pink box away from the man in black, but he held it out of her reach. Damn her shortness.

"Hey! I saw it first!" Sakura shouted at the man.

"I got it first." The man calmly replied.

"Give it! I need it more than you do!" Sakura pouted.

"Pocky is the second thing that relieves me of stress. I need way more than you do." The man looked down at her, a smirk playing across his lips.

"What could be so stressful with you?" Sakura glared, still trying to grab the pocky.

The man took of his hood.

"You have no idea now fuck off!" The man growled as he stalked away, pink box of strawberry in hand.

Sakura ran forward, jumped the chicken ass haired man, grabbed the box of her beloved pocky, and ran away, pulling her cart along. The man was stunned. He lay on the floor, unmoving, as he remembered what the _fuck _just happened. A pink haired girl stole the last box of pocky from him. That sounded so wrong in every way. A _pink_ haired _girl_, just stole _his_ pocky. He jumped up and pulled his hood back on, running in the direction of the check out counter. He saw the pink haired girl leaving and he ran out, fallowing her.

Sakura tossed all of her groceries in the back seat of the mustang and jumped into the drivers set. Turning the car on she saw the same man from before running at her. She drove away in a panic.

He ran towards his own car and chased after her. Neither paying attention th where they were going.

SAKURA POV!~~~~~~~~~That man kept chasing me all the way to some deserted road. There were no other cars around and… Kankuro's car… broke down. It had a flat tire! I should've been paying more attention to where I was going! Now I'm trapped in the middle of nowhere and the car broke down! And to add to that, I have some crazy guy chasing after me! Wait. His car just stopped.

I swear I see a shiny silver object in his hand in the rearview mirror. Oh my Kami! He's going to kill me!

I got the box of strawberry pocky and got out of the car. He did the same.

I glared at him and got the pepper spray my old sensei, Kakashi, gave me. He told me to keep just in case something like this were to happen. Y'know… now that I think about it, this guy in front of me seems strangely familiar.

I held the pepper spray at him as he took his hood off again.

NORMAL POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you think you're doing?" The man asked.

"I've heard about people like you. You're a serial killer." Sakura glared at the man.

"Yeah well- Wait what!" The man looked truly shocked.

"Don't act so innocent." Sakura took a step back.

"I'm not a serial killer." The man took a step forward.

"That's exactly what a serial killer _would _say." Another step back.

"I'm not." Another step forward.

"Prove it." A back against a mustang.

"I'm the second owner of Uchiha Corps." The man took a step forward.

"…"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." The man closed the distance between them.

"…What?" Sakura stared wide eyed.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke looked annoyed.

"…"

"…?"

"Chicken-ass-chan!" Sakura shouted.

Eye twitch.

"How dare you call me that! Only one person-"

"It's me, Sakura!" Sakura smiled.

"Sakura?" Sasuke stared.

"Yep!"

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke smirked.

"Well, I stole the last pocky and drove away with you chasing me. I thought you were a serial killer." Sakura laughed.

"I haven't seen you in so long. Why did you stop here though?" Sasuke looked at the mustang.

"My friends car broke down. Flat tire, don't have a spare." Sakura sighed.

"I could give you a ride?" Sasuke suggested.

"Really? Thanks so much!"

"No problem. I call some people to come and get the car fixed, get in." Sasuke opened the passenger seat door for her.

"Thank you so much." Sakura smiled at him.

"It's the least I can do. Now, where to?" Sasuke asked as he got in the car and plugged the keys in, driving away.

"Fireway apartments please." Sasuke nodded and drove in the direction of the apartment complex.

When they arrived, Sasuke looked at the complex in disgust.

"You should live in a better building." Sasuke told her.

"We cant all be billionaires." Sakura shrugged and got out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride!" Sakura waved to him as she walked towards her own apartment.

"Call me!" Sasuke shouted out the window, driving away.

_Ring ring._

"What do you want?" Sasuke answered his phone.

"_Is that anyway to treat your old sensei?" _The man on the other line spoke.

"What is it Kakashi?" Sasuke asked once more.

"_I was just wondering why you were so late."_

"I ran into an old friend, Sakura. She though I was a serial killer and used that pepper spray you gave her all those years ago." Sasuke chuckled.

"_Sakura-chan! Where is she?"_ Kakashi asked,

"She lives at the Fireway apartment building." Sasuke answered.

"_I can't wait to see her again! Bye!"_

…

_Oh shit._


	4. Kakashi why are you in my apartment?

Falling For Sakura

Chapter Four

Kakashi, what are you doing in my apartment? KWAYDIMA! Iz an acronym!

-I love reviews and they inspire me to write~ just so you know…

* * *

After the shenanigans with Sasuke and after he drove her home, Sakura now finds herself un-packing groceries like nothing ever happened. She put everything away in it's rightful place until the doorbell rang.

**Sakura POV**

That's weird, I'm not expecting any visitors. Maybe it's Naruto…

If it is, shouldn't I just ignore it?

"Sakura-cha~n, I know you're in there." A male voice sang from outside. It sounded faintly familiar, but I can't place where I've heard it before… Well, I guess I should answer it now that I know it's not Naruto.

Sighing slightly, I walked over to the door that led out of my apartment and opened it.

Standing there, right in front of me, was my old sensei wearing a gray long sleeved t-shirt and black jeans with his dark blue mask covering his mouth and nose and then a black eye patch covering his right eye.

Kakashi Hatake.

**Five minutes ago- Ino Yamanaka POV**

Picking up my new I-phone, I decided to dial an old teacher of Sakura's today. Yesterday I told Sasuke to be at the local market and later on he called and told me he met Sakura! Today is Kakashi's day so I called him up.

"_Hello?"_ He answered, it seemed like his face was buried in that porn book he used to read.

"Kakashi? Do you wanna see Sakura again?" I asked, straight to the point as I flipped my beautiful blonde hair over my right shoulder, my gorgeous bright red nail polish shimmering in the sunlight as I stand outside Konoha's Latest Fashion Palace- a clothing store that sells nothing but expensive designer clothes. I'm too beautiful for commoners clothes.

"_Oh yeah, that reminds me; can you tell me what apartment Sakura lives in?" _Kakashi asked, ignoring my question. Me, being the totally wonderful person I am, ignored that he ignored me and answered his question.

"C14 of-"

"_Thanks. Bye." _He hung up after cutting me off.

I glared at my phone before slipping it into my purple dyed alligator skin purse and walking towards my lovely, shining hot pink Ferrari.

Sakura's going to get a man no matter how many I have to call.

* * *

_I love reviews and they inspire me to write~ just so you know_

**With Kakashi and Sakura now** Normal POV**

Sakura was pushed aside as Kakashi let himself in and took a seat on her black leather couch like he belonged here. The pinkette's eye twitched at his oh-so-casual behavior and walked over to him.

She was tired, and a tired Sakura was not a happy Sakura.

"Kakashi, it's great to see you and everything but please leave." Sakura asked him in the calmest voice.

"But Sakura-chan! I wanna catch up with you, it's been so long since we've seen each other!" Kakashi complained, making Sakura's anger grow.

"We can catch up another day." She hissed, her emerald eyes narrowing into a glare.

"Aw. Fine. I guess that will work- I'll call you later and we can meet up somewhere." The silver haired man stood up, kissed his favorite pinkette on the cheek, and walked out the door.

Sakura sighed and rubbed her cheek, a light blush on her face, before going to her room and passing out on her bed- still in her clothes.

That was a pain.

-Somewhere near Sasuke-

"Tch. Foolish little brother. I'm going to meet the girl that got him in such high spirits."

-Review or no more! Still taking Character suggestions-

Sorry it's short~~~~~

And GeekyCheerleader, if you're reading this- I'm sure everyone would love it if you were to update any of your stories super soon~ ^_^


End file.
